Relax
by futureisbrighter
Summary: It's the day before Serena's wedding and Blair Bass is stressed beyond belief. Who can make her calm down more than anyone? Her husband.


Prompt from _the-happiest-place-on-earth _on tumblr! Hope I filled your prompt how you wanted! This has a major smutt warning near the end so if thats not for you don't read! I got a little carried away.. lol. Anyway, I love reviews.. let me know what you think!

* * *

"My son will not be wearing anything else on his neck but a bow tie. Do you hear me?" A stressed out Blair Waldorf-Bass yelled at her beloved maid.

"But Miss Blair we can't find his purple one anywhere, we look for hours." Dorota tried to explain.

"Then we'll ship one in by tomorrow morning from the store right by Daddy's in Paris. Express shipping. Go tell Samuel immediately if we want it on time."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Blair sighed, still stressed beyond belief, "Yes my lovely boy," she swept him up in her arms and continued running around the house trying to get everything in place for tomorrow, with Henry rambling about his day and how he is going to be the best ring bearer there ever was.

"Of course you will be sweetheart, Aunt Serena will be so excited to see you bring up the rings" She went down to Chuck's home office where she had her to-do lists and checked a bunch of things off.

"Ok now I need to just call the bakery and have them bring the cake tonight so it's here and it's one less thing I have to worry about." Blair stated to herself, grabbing the post-it note with the phone number on it to call.

"Mommy, are you even listening to me! Why are you bringing up cake?" Blair laughed, "I'm sorry Hen, I'm listening I'm just trying to get a bunch of stuff done for Aunt Serena's wedding that's all," she kissed his head,"I love hearing your stories." "Good. I'm glad."

Blair dropped him back on his feet, "Listen buddy, why don't I call Uncle Nate to see if you can spend the afternoon with him while I finish up some stuff? Maybe you guys can feed the ducks and maybe even Serendipity after?" Henry's eyes beamed in delight, of course Serendipity was his all-time favorite place; so many sweet treats. "Oh boy!"

"Ok so let me call him right now to see when he can come pick you up, sounds good?" "Great!" He ran out of the office and up the stairs to find Dorota to help him get ready.

Blair picked up her phone and dialed Nate, "Hey listen, I need to drop Henry off at your place today I told him you would take him to feed the ducks and Serendipity, I have so much to do today please Nate." "Oh boy, you do sound stressed," he said with a laugh, "Of corse I'll take him for the afternoon I'll be there in about a half hour?" Blair sighed with relief, "Thank you so much, you are a saint. Sounds good."

With that she hung up and continued to call the bakery for the cake to be delivered later that night. After Henry had been taken out for a day with Nate, she had gotten almost everything done. She still had some things to get through tomorrow such as flowers, table settings, and making sure the chefs started to prepare the food first think in the morning, but she thinks she had gone through it all.

Then she figured she needed to get the flowers and the table set today so she has enough time to make sure it's perfect and has just enough time to get her hair and makeup done. By the time she was finished with everything it was 7:30, Henry had gotten back a little while ago and was watching television in the living room, and Chuck was on his way home. Blair was exhausted. She had never felt more wiped out in her life.

What was she thinking offering to have the wedding at their place? She needed this to be the most perfect day for Serena and there was so many things running through her mind. She keeps thinking she forgot almost everything and then how she's going to do her hair tomorrow.

"Dorota! Please do me a favor and call the hairdresser and makeup artist and make sure they are here at 11:30 the latest. Everyone will be arriving at 1 and I need to be all done when they do!" Blair sighed and shook her head, standing in the doorway.

What was she missing? All of this thinking was interrupted by her husband walking through the door, "Hello beautiful." "Oh Chuck thank god your home," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Well someone is sure eager to see me," he laughed. "You have no idea, I'm so stressed out I can't even think straight. I don't know what I'm missing, I hate that I'm not listening to Henry because I'm so worried about other things. I sent him off with Nate today because I had so many phone calls to make and things to be delivered, I wish I could have spent the day with him." She started to cry, hysterical.

This was exactly what Chuck had been prepared to walk into when he got home. He knew his wife with her OCD and her crazy planing that makes her stressed beyond belief.

He embraced her in a tight hug, "Blair, please don't cry I'm sure everything is going to be fine. And from what I've heard from Henry's phone call today is that he had a great day. Don't best yourself up about it babe, he's happy with anything."

He kissed her head and wiped her tears from her cheeks, "The party is going to be amazing. Everything will be amazing. Serena is going to have an amazing day because of you, because you planned this whole thing for her. Do you understand?" She nodded and hugged him closer, "Thank you. You don't know how much I needed that."

"Anything for you beautiful, now is there anyway we can get Henry up to bed a little earlier than planned tonight so I can relax my flawless wife properly in our bed?" He kissed her neck and squeezed her ass. Blair let out a moan, "Mmm, yes.. That sounds lovely."

* * *

About two hours later, Henry was tucked in, read to and kissed goodnight by his parents, fast asleep. Chuck and Blair made it back to their room, Blair hoped on their bed and sighed, "Are you sure they delivered the cake when we were tucking in Henry?" "Yes my love, now sit back and relax..." "Dorota got the flowers in the right spo-"

Chuck silenced her with a soft kiss then pulled away, "Please.. Lay back," he placed her in the middle of the bed,"Stop talking.." He started to pull down her skirt, "and relax."

He kissed her again and pulled away continuing to pull down her skirt and La Perlas. Opening her legs wide with his face so close to her, ready to feast. She could feel his breath on her and she flushed red.

"Chuck.." She let out a soft moan ready for what's to come, "please." Chuck lifted his head to her with a smirk, "Not so fast princess, shirt off, let's see those tits of yours." She immediately pulled her shirt over her head, pulling her bra straps off and slipping it off as well. "Beautiful."

He started to lay her back down when she stopped him, "Not so fast.. Your next." She unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them down, sliding her hand inside his underwear pulling out his erect cock. "Mmm.." She placed a small kiss at the top, slowly massaging his balls. She then took him fully in her mouth, her head bobbing up in down on his dick.

Chuck let out a loud groan and she pulled away placing a trail of kissed up and down his shaft. She then pushed down the rest of his underwear and unbuttonedhis shirt. They were now both fully naked and Chuck had grabbed her by the waste and pulled her back down on the bed.

"Now.. To relax my beautiful wife.. What is it exactly you want?" He parted her thighs yet again his face inches away from her, "Your cunt is glistening, I love when your wet like this for me Blair." She let out a soft moan, he got even closer blowing a breath of cool air inside while he spread her hot pink flesh wide with his fingers.

"Are you ready princess?" "Mmm yes please Chuck. Taste me. It's all for you."

And with that his tongue was slurping on her pussy. She bucked her hips wildly, grabbing his hair, letting out soft moans as he lapped her up and down, sometimes shoving his tongue to dip inside her hole. He then pulled back and watched her eyes flutter open at him. He loved having this type of control over her, dominating.

"Uhh Chuck please don't stop.." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he sucked, nipped, and massaged her clit with his tongue. "Oh.. My.. God.." She yelled grabbing his hair even harder and thrashing her head side to side. He pulled away and left her aching at the loss of her mind-blowing orgasm. He kissed her neck over and over as she moaned very softly in his ear.

"Please Chuck... I need you inside me," she kissed him passionately and he picked her up and placed her on top of him, "Ride me Blair, I need to watch you come undone." With that she took his raging hard cock and guided it into her, lowering down with her mouth open wide, panting. She bounced up and down on him, her breasts wouldn't stop moving until he took one in his mouth, massaging the other.

"Blair I love you so much" he kissed her neck when she through her head back and screamed. She kept riding out her orgasm on him, screaming in bliss, until he then released himself inside with a groan. They both collapsed on each other, panting tremendously.

Blair kissed him over and over, "I think this was it," she smiled. "I have a good feeling about this time." Chuck rubbed her back, "Me too beautiful," he kissed her nose, "Another baby Bass..."

The power couple drifted off to sleep in each others arms with the thought Of a new baby in their minds. Serena's wedding was great, she had never been so happy and Blair was overjoyed. A couple of weeks later Blair and Chuck waited for the pregnancy test to be finished and when it was there was a ton of tears from them both.. Tears of joy.


End file.
